Servants Heart
by Scarred Past
Summary: A new arrival at the tower causes quite a stir with the teens. Especially Cyborg, how will he be changed and will it be for good or will he be left heartbroken? And with this new arrival, will she be healed by Cyborg or left to face the nightmares of her
1. A confusing beginning

**A Confusing Beginning **

**Note: I do not own any of the Teen Titans, but I own the characters you don't recognize.**

The sun was rising on Jump city, shining through the windows of a giant "T". Little did any of the teens know that today would be a day to remember. The first one up of course was Cyborg who only needed half amount of normal sleep for the human half of his body. He walked through the sliding doors and into the kitchen, opening the fridge. _What to make, what to make _he chanted through his mind before he decided he was in the mood for cereal, so he grabbed the milk, and went over to the cabinet just as Raven walked in. Raven was a very light sleeper and a early riser. As Cyborg grabbed the Team Cheerios he grabbed the tea box for Raven and tossed it over to her. Before it reached Raven, it was engulfed with her black aura and was set down on the counter next to the stove.

"Thank you Cyborg," she said in her monotone voice.

"No problem, Rae," said Cyborg as he sat down at the counter. He was about to pour his cereal when he realized that he forgot a bowl and spoon. Just as he was standing up, Raven returned the favor by levitating a bowl and spoon over to Cyborg.

"Thanks Rae."

Raven nodded and went back to making her tea. Cyborg fixed up his cereal and sat down munching on it, staring out at the window. It was sunny as usual, but in the distance he saw thunderstorm clouds.

"_About time we got some rain around here."_

He continued to think about the weather, when his thoughts were disrupted by a fly that flew around his head. Just as he was about to smash it he saw that it was not black but green. It took him a minute but then he realized that the fly was Beast Boy. He put his hand down and he thought that the fly winked at him with its odd eye before flying over towards Raven. Cyborg watched intently as the fly flew behind Raven, and then changed into Beast Boy. Beast Boy watched what Raven was doing behind her with his normal happy-go-lucky grin. Raven was in deep thought as she was making her tea, not even noticing Beast Boy behind her until he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Before she had time to react Beast Boy kissed her smack on the lips, Raven getting over her momentary shock kissed him back. Cyborg turned his head away, trying not to get sick over how much slobber was probably going into that kiss. Raven and Beast Boy hooked up last year on Valentines Day, when Beast Boy confessed his feelings for her and Raven confessed hers back. Raven's emotions still needed to be kept in check but she was getting better at controlling them. Cyborg thought they made a nice couple, just like Starfire and Robin were. Oh yeah, they were going out too, a couple months before BB and Raven hooked up. Starfire told Robin her feelings and Robin also said he felt feelings for her and BAM! They were a couple, just like that. Everyone was growing up, himself being 18, while the rest were still 17, he not even being a teen anymore. Teen Titans was still up and running with the usual bad guys and crooks, themselves all getting better at their fighting and the bad guys STILL not learning not to mess with them. Cyborg himself was changing a bit, the human side of him was slightly more muscular and the mechanical side, updated with the latest technology around. But unlike the rest of the titans he was still single and he knew to accept it, because he knew he would never find someone to love him and no one would want a half robotic boyfriend. Even if he still had his…ahem…, "proper functions" if you know what I mean. Shaking his head of those thoughts he began eating his cereal only a few minutes later to be joined by Starfire and Robin, holding hands. Cyborg was almost finished with his cereal when a alarm went off in the tower. It wasn't a mission call; it was a call straight from the Mayor of Jump City. All of the teens gathered on the couch around the T.V. phone awaiting the call, which was a rare thing from the mayor. Suddenly a face appeared on the screen, it was of a man in his late 30's with graying hair and a professional look, and next to him was a young blonde woman who was most likely his secretary. The secretary gave a semi-warm smile as the Mayor greeted them.

"Teen Titans, how have you all been?"

"We're all fine, a bit surprised your calling but were all good," Robin responded for the team.

"Good Good, I was just calling you to say that you will be having a new arrival coming today to the Tower! Isn't that spectacular?" The mayor responded overly cheerful for his age. All of the teens were shocked at this. A new arrival, why was there going to be a new arrival? Beast boy was the first to respond.

"Uh, Mayor, sir? Why is there going to be a new arrival coming?"

"Why my dear boy, you will find out soon enough. Madam Thornwood will be here with your new arrival sometime this afternoon, she will explain all then. But remember, this new arrival will stay, no exceptions!" With this the secretary pressed a green button and they disappeared from the screen. Everyone looked at each other with confused looks.

"I wonder what he meant with this new arrival will stay, no exceptions." Starfire questioned the group.

"I don't know Starfire, but I do know that whoever this person is their going to have to stay." Robin answered this before walking off towards his room, Starfire following behind him. Raven floated off to meditate and Beast Boy went to the weight room. Leaving Cyborg all to himself he sat down on the couch, thinking. _I wonder who this person is? It must be someone who's important, or else why would they be sending them to us? _He kept thinking about whom this person was and why it was such a mystery. Little did he know how much this person would change him and the teens forever.

**Well there we are, chapter one. Yeah kind of crappy sounding at first but it will get better the next chapter. Oh yeah, please review if you can, thanks! **

**Rosa**


	2. Rain, Rain

**Right…..I'm trying this again…..lol. Review please. **

**I do not own the characters you know; only the one's you don't. July 13**

**Chapter 2: Rain, Rain. **

* * *

Late in the afternoon is when it started raining, and heavily I might add. It had darkened quite a while, enough to have to turn on the lights and make something hot to drink, because it had chilled a bunch. The teens were sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot cocoa, in Raven's case tea, playing cards. It was a loud, silly game of go-fish after all, what else better to do on a rainy day than that. On one side of the table were Starfire and Robin almost oblivious to the game,giving each other googly eyes, not even caring that their cards were showing.

On the opposite side was Raven and BB playing at a not needed ferocity, trying to beat each other. Through out the whole game they were sending witty yet flirty comments to each other trying to catch each other off guard enough to sneak in a card or something. Cyborg, at the end of the table, was trying not to vomit out his nose with all the gooeyness of love around him. I mean being half machine he could sense their feeling pretty damn well while the human half was just getting sick, but he wasn't gonna show then that it was bothering him. He just tried to keep playing through their tactics, taking the time to remark about his friends' actions.

"Hey Star and Robin, do you want me to get the bibs so they can catch all the drool that you all are making looking at each other?" Cyborg gave a side smile when he saw both of them jerk out of their gaze and wipe their chins, actually thinking he was serious. When he told them that, Raven and BB both stopped from their game and started laughing, well Raven snickering, when those 2 tried wiping their chins. Having found no drool on either one of them Starfire blushed so red she made a chili pepper look pink, and Robin told Cyborg to shut up while sending a glare to the giggling couple.

"Hey Robin I was just trying to help no need to get… IS THAT A HICKEY?" Cyborg shouted the last part, faking surprise and dropping his jaw. Robin ran to the nearest mirror while the rest besides Starfire, who looked confused, were laughing so hard BB fell out of his chair. Robin came back flushed saying, "That wasn't funny Cyborg. I really thought you were serious there."

"C'mon Robin it's just a joke, chill k?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Robin said rolling his eyes about to sit down when they all heard the doorbell. It was booming and unavoidable seeing as it was so loud to ring throughout the whole tower, no matter where you were. They all ceased what giggling they had and turned towards the door, down the stairs to the ground level, looking slightly confused. It was rare to have visitors, because they were usually expected and met at the door, therefore having a rarity for the bell to ring. They all stood up and looked at each other before looking at Robin. He nodded and said to them all before turning towards the staircase leading to the door,

"Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile before the doorbell rang and the teens were still playing their game a boat had pulled up at the base of the island, which was where the Teen headquarters was located. It was a local boat, which was able to be rented out and only able to be used for limited time. A ramp was lowered with a heavy thump and when something started to walk off the boat, the stones under the ramp crunched and shifted. The thing was a towering, menacing blonde woman followed by 3 different aged kids.

The woman was wearing a crimson business suit, black hoes with black shoes, her face with an annoying look plastered on her face. She was extremely tall, almost as tall as Cyborg which is pretty damn tall, her pale blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the Tower.

_Stupid kids. Making me come out here…At least I'm getting paid….and a very hefty sum on top of that. _She grinned evilly before letting it drop and taking out what looked like a remote control and turning back to the kids.

"Move your asses NOW! And bring me my umbrella!" Turning around she held out her hand and not even 10 seconds later a black umbrella was gently placed in her hand. She opened it, just as the rain started and started walking, not bothering with the kids.

* * *

The kids though followed behind, getting drenched with the heavy rain. The first child, or young adult I might say, was a boy. Using the back of his hand to flip his straight brown hair, yet had speckles of gray along with it making him look very dashing, out of his cinnamon brown eyes which were scanning the area. His clothes hung off his starving body, thin from malnutrition, which consisted of a black torn up hoodie with no hood, black jean pants which was being held up by a belt and would fall down without it. As he stepped in a puddle he winced feeling water fill up his shoes, having holes from wearing those 8 years now. Yet he was also content with the cold water numbing his toes which were crushed at the end having him grown in the last 8 years. He turned around and motioned to the other 2 people with him to hurry it up, and then being impatient he grabbed each one of their hands and started tugging them along.

Oh his right, grasping his hand like a lifeline, was a little girl with sorrowful mismatched eyes, looking at the 18 year she was holding onto tightly. She looked away towards the sky, water getting into her one dark brown eye and into her other sky blue eye. She wiped her eyes and brushed her curly reddish brown hair off her face. She trudged along having trouble walking, her black pants, black shoes, and pink long sleeved shirt were all too big for her tiny body. Being 10, she looked to be about 7, about the time where she got caught into this mess of a life.

On his left though was another girl, no older than 16 looking off in a random direction. Black hair slicked to her scalp and her neck, her bangs covering her black eyes. Wearing a black and white striped shirt ripped at the shoulder, ripped blue jeans, and black shoes, she moved closer to the 18 year old for heat as did the younger one as well.

Behind them was a butler sort of man carrying one medium sized suitcase. But he doesn't really matter in this story.

Glaring and stepping forward, she spoke. "These are important clients. Very important. You all had better be willing and be good little servants. I don't know or care if all you stay or even just one. I don't, got it!" She shouted the last part. All three murmured a "Yes, ma'am."

She turned around and rang the doorbell, all the kids waiting to see who might be their new master or masters.

**

* * *

**

**Ok yeah, pitiful, but I'm done for now. Review please and thank you**

**Rosa **


End file.
